Macaroni
by MckayZielke
Summary: L and Light are locked together, fate twisting their lives, changing them forever. How will L choose between justice and love when the corupt are also innocent? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the death note characters and receive no profit from writing this story.

AN: let me say before you read this that this is placed sometime after Light and L were handcuffed together but before Light regained his memories. I haven't seen the series in a long time so I don't remember everything; the story line for Death Note will more than likely be muffed. Sorry but I don't have time to watch the series again. And I will go **way** out of the time line; so be warned.

Also, in the Japanese language there is no "L" so Light's name is Raito whenever someone says it yet shall remain Light when I'm typing it. Also, L told the investigation to call him Ryuuzaki so that will be his name until I find a way to squeeze in that he should be called L and when I call him L and Ryuuzaki it will be at different times so try not to get confused and remember that they are the same person! Oh and if you haven't finished the series there shall be some spoilage involved for you. Muhahahaha!! *cough*

Hmm, I have discovered something while I was writing this. It is extremely difficult to write interesting things about this pairing when you try to stick with the main plot. The outcome of the series has already been written with tragedy and death, so how can I manage to make this interesting while giving the two ample time to find out their feelings for each other, then somehow find a way past the whole "I think your Kira", "I hate you for always accusing me of being Kira/I'm Kira and you are my enemy" thing, and then, finally, fuck each others brains out?

I haven't even decided who will be top!

Ugh, I need help…

* * *

Yagami Light was angry. No, not just angry, he was furious and flustered. The teen was walking down the street and people were staring at him. That was normal, Light was extremely attractive and the teen knew it. But there was another reason why these people were staring at him.

He was chained to someone.

Not to just _someone _though_. _He was handcuffed to a bugged eyed man named Ryuuzaki. The bane of his existence to be even more specific.

Light stomped down the street, cursing mentally, and showing his ass to anyone that dared to stare just a little too long—and not in the literal sense. He finally snapped at someone though: "What the hell are you looking at?!" but he knew exactly what had caught the older man's attention and that only further aggravated the teen.

"Yagami-kun shouldn't be yelling in public since his appearance is so important to him. We are only going on a stroll to the nearest bakery. The percentage of Yagami-kun being Kira has risen to…"

"Oh no!" Light groaned as he whirled to face the young man currently chained to his right wrist. "I don't even want to think about you twirling percentages about that right now." He got in the detectives face when the man just gave him a blank stare, "Just not right now." It sounded almost like Light was begging and it amused Ryuuzaki.

"Why is Yagami-kun so stressed?" his large black eyes were staring directly at Light and his creepy appearance almost always made him shiver. The sheer force of _intelligence_ behind those eyes was so powerful it was almost scary: one wrong move, one slip up, and Ryuuzaki would claim him to be a mass murderer named Kira and he would be executed.

Just one piece of evidence in this man's favor and Light would die.

Light visibly flinched away from the detective, having gotten too close to those creepy eyes of his for his comfort. "Because people are staring."

"The fact that people are staring at Yagami-kun and laughing rather than bowing and it is making Yagami-kun so angry suggests that Yagami-kun is Kira." Light groaned and stomped on, jerking the chain that bound them when Ryuuzaki remained where he was.

Light looked over his shoulder at the young man who was _staring _with his oddly round shaped eyes at something that had so fervently caught his attention that you would almost believe he was seeing god for his own eyes. "Oi, Ryuuzaki-san, we haven't got all day to get to the damn bakery." There was no response. Light was at least expecting a taunt for his cursing but the young man just kept staring. Light sighed and walked back to the man and looked where Ryuuzaki's eyes had so intently glued themselves. "A…cake?"

"Not just any cake," whispered Ryuuzaki in awe, "The single most chocolaty, cream filled, and strawberry topped cake in the world." Light hadn't realized they had made it to the bakery until this point. The detective about swooned, "It even has fudge on it!"

"Oh," he mumbled and tugged the detective inside to order whatever the hell the man wanted (with Ryuuzaki's money of course, he had ample more than Light ever would—and yes, this irked the brunette). He waited impatiently by the counter as he watched Ryuuzaki bounce with actual happiness from one aisle to another, collecting things that would give any normal person a heart attack when thrown all together. The mountain of sweets Ryuuzaki was collecting would usually take a normal person—who ate three boxes a day—two weeks to eat and would last Ryuuzaki maybe two days.

And he never gained a single pound.

Light jerked forward when the chain went taunt and moodily jogged to catch up to the detective since the man had not paused to let him walk up. _Damn Ryuuzaki-san and his handcuffs…_

"Hey, Yagami-kun," Light raised a perfectly shaped red/brown eyebrow as response. "Do you enjoy candy hearts?"

It was an innocent question: just a simple enquiry of like or dislike. But from Ryuuzaki any question was a test, was potential fuel to the fire that was his percentages of him being Kira and such. As far as Light could tell the detective only had a seven percent chance that he was Kira: which was more than enough for the detective and so they were handcuffed almost the day after Light had joined the team that was hell bent on catching Kira.

"No, candy isn't my thing," he smiled at Ryuuzaki when the detective turned to face him, a box of those candied hearts with meaningless words printed on them in hand. In truth he loved those things; he just didn't want Ryuuzaki to buy them just to eat them in front of Light. That would have been torture for the young Yagami. And if there was one thing he hated it was torture.

"I see," Ryuuzaki placed the candied hearts back on the self and went to the aisle across from the one they were standing in. But the detective felt a pull on the chain and looked to see Light standing there staring at the box of hearts with something akin to lust in his honey brown eyes. "Is Yagami-kun sure he doesn't like candy hearts?" his eyes were as wide as ever, mocking Light with the intensity of their stare.

Light snapped his eyes to the detective and pushed passed him angrily, knocking a couple boxes of useless candy from Ryuuzaki's arms in the process. "Let's just buy your damn candy and get back to work." He glared at Ryuuzaki from over his shoulder as the man bent over and began picking up the dropped boxes in that odd way of his. Pinching the boxes between two fingers as he stacked them atop one another in his other arm, he mumbled something that Light had him repeat since he hadn't heard.

Instead he said, "Ah, Yagami-kun, the cake?"

Light grumbled and stomped over to the place where the "perfect cake" was and grabbed three boxes off it. The less he had to travel in public with the shoeless freak the better. They both walked up to the cash register and dumped their candy onto the counter. Light was praying to every god he knew not to be caught.

"That'll be sixty two fifty." (AN: I know they're in Japan but I don't know enough about yen for me to make accurate estimates)

Ryuuzaki furrowed his brow, "That's fifty cents more than what I calculated…"

"It's no big deal," Light said and pulled out two quarters that he gave to the girl, "See, no money out of your pocket."

"On the contrary I'm paying sixty two dollars; Yagami-kun is only paying fifty cents." Ryuuzaki pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the woman behind the counter who was giving them a weird look without taking the money.

She glanced nervously at Ryuuzaki's money, then to their handcuff, then back at the money. When she glanced up to look at the more handsome of the two (AN: Not in my opinion) she saw the brunette glaring angrily at her and she fidgeted underneath the intensity of the stare.

"Just take the money," he hissed and the girl snatched the money from Ryuuzaki's hand and rang up their order, fear in her blue eyes.

"Yagami-kun shouldn't treat such pretty girls like that." Ryuuzaki smiled but the girl ignored him as she bagged the treats. "The fact that Yagami-kun treated a woman so rudely means that the percentage…"

"Please Ryuuzaki-san, not right now. I don't think my nerves could take more of your 'Light is seven point five percent Kira' games without snapping." Light snatched at the bags but the girl was holding onto them with a death grip, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Are you Kira?" she sounded so hopeful that both of the guys looked at her shrewdly. She continued without waiting for an answer, "Thank you, Kira-danna! You avenged my parents by getting rid of their murderers." She bowed to Light and the boy sighed.

"I'm not Kira!" he cried and pointed an accusing finger at Ryuuzaki, "This maniac thinks I have a seven percent chance of being Kira for some ungodly reason and now I'm stuck being chained with him twenty four seven because of it. Seven percent, as in out of one hundred! That's just ridiculous. Who even thinks in percentage terms anyway?" He fumed to himself as he forced the girl to let go of the bags and then glared at her, "And now that you have _thanked me_ for something I _didn't do_ I'm sure that the percentage has risen."

"On the…"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it Ryuuzaki-san. I just want to get back to the mind numbing task of catching whoever the real Kira is so that I can get free and return to my normal life." Then Light practically dragged Ryuuzaki out of the bakery, stomping with anger and glaring hatefully at anyone who dared to stare at him for being handcuffed to a guy without any shoes on, in a pristine white t-shirt that was too big for his hunched frame, and wrinkled jeans.

"Yagami-kun, may I carry the bags?"

Light was startled out of his reverie and remembered that someone was there that wasn't a complete stranger to him. "No," he glared at Ryuuzaki's out stretched hand; his long fingers, thin and bony, were twitching slightly with anticipation. Light got a sickening twist of sadism and decided that the detective didn't deserve to get his goodies for embarrassing Light so much.

"I know you bought the candy hearts, Yagami-kun. I promise not to eat them if you give me the bag right now." Light narrowed his eyes at Ryuuzaki and then got a devilish idea. With an evil smirk on his face, Light pulled out the box of candied hearts (he wasn't even going to think about eating any of the other little treats that were sure to kill him with the first bite) and opened the box deftly. "Yagami-kun shouldn't do that in front of me." The detective's eyes narrowed in anger as Light slipped a heart into his mouth and practically moaned with appreciation. Ryuuzaki took a step toward the teen but Light kept a steady distance between them that wasn't quite the length of the chain that bound them. "I'm warning you Yagami-kun," there was a threatening tone in Ryuuzaki's voice yet Light ignored him and popped another heart into his mouth with relish. There was no reason why he shouldn't enjoy Ryuuzaki's torture after all.

But his good mood just couldn't last. The chain went taut and Ryuuzaki's body was suddenly crashing against his, sending them sprawling onto the hot concrete. Light cried out indignantly as Ryuuzaki straddled his hips and pinned his arms down at the elbow with the detective's bony knees. Light squirmed in annoyance and was mortified when people actually stopped walking to stare at the two. His face burned as Ryuuzaki leaned over and snatched a heart from within the pink box. Light glared angrily at Ryuuzaki as the boy brought his face very close to the annoyed teen's own. Light's breathing became haggard; the strain from expanding his lungs with one of the detective's hands on his chest to prop the young man up was getting annoying. Ryuuzaki slid the candy against Light's lips and Light's eyes widened in shock; did the detective know what he was doing? He hoped not or else he would have to kill him.

It seemed he knew exactly what he was doing as he popped the candy suddenly into his mouth with a self-centered half-smile on his face. Light glared hatefully as Ryuuzaki grabbed the bags and snatched a chocolate cake that he began to eat with a relish…while still on top of Light.

"Ryuuzaki-san…" Light's tone was low and dangerous, speaking of pain for the detective.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki looked down at him with a blank stare as he continued to stuff his face with cake, holding his fork between two fingers gently. Where the hell had the fork come from?

"Get off of…"

"Raito?" Light looked over at his father and groaned to himself in mortification.

"Hey dad," he grumbled and bucked his hips up, trying to throw Ryuuzaki off of him. But the boy stayed firmly on top of him and Light realized what his actions must have looked like to his father. "Get off of me Ryuuzaki-san." He hissed angrily.

The detective finished the last bite of the slice of cake with a shaky hand and got up, sure to dig his knees into Light's elbows as he did so but in a subtle manner that Light's father did not notice.

"Hello, Soichiro-san," Ryuuzaki ignored the hate filled glare he received from Light as the teen stood and brushed off his clothes. Yup, they were ruined—or at least to the neat freak known as Yagami Light. "Yagami-kun and I were about to head back to the investigation head quarters."

"Ah, well…" Light's father seemed to be flustered and the ex-chief of police didn't look at either of them in the eye, "We all left for the day since it's getting pretty late. Watari-san sent me to find you, Ryuuzaki-san. He's worried about you."

Ryuuzaki nodded his head, "We'll be leaving then. Good night, Soichiro-san." The man with graying hair inclined his head then looked at his only son.

"'Night dad," Light smiled at his father and Soichiro did the same to Light before walking away.

Light sighed and stretched, his muscles sighing at the release of tension. Soon, so soon, Light would be allowed to crawl into the bed he was forced to share with Ryuuzaki and sleep.

"I hope that Yagami-kun does not think that he will be going to sleep whenever we get back." He _hated _it whenever Ryuuzaki practically read his mind. Light was so used to being smarter than everyone else that it was still unusual for him to have to deal with someone on his level (he wouldn't even admit to himself that Ryuuzaki might actually be smarter).

"And why the hell not?" it wasn't like Light to curse but Ryuuzaki was quickly becoming a pain in his ass.

"We need to make up for lost time," Ryuuzaki shifted his bare feet over the cooling concrete and Light was mortified at the idea of being forced to pull an all nighter because Ryuuzaki felt like doing extra work.

"You can use your laptop," but the look that glinted momentarily in Ryuuzaki's eyes told him that it wasn't really to make up for lost time; Ryuuzaki was going to keep him working all night because of the stunt he had just pulled. "Come on! You already got me back."

"Is Yagami-kun going to start begging again?"

Light sneered, "I never beg." And he began to stomp back to the building that was just a road cross away.

"But you did earlier," Ryuuzaki walked at his usual pace which quickly made Light have to tug on the chain to make him hurry. He wanted to get back to the work place and just call it a night.

Not bothering to reply or look where he was going, Light stepped out onto the street just as a red truck turned the corner. Ryuuzaki acted instantly, pulling on the chain harshly just in time to get Light out of the way of the speeding truck. The man driving the thing cursed and sped off followed closely by three cop cars with their sirens wailing loudly, lights flashing brightly as they passed.

"That could have been bad," mumbled Ryuuzaki as he calmly began to cross the street.

"You saved me…" Light was stunned.

"Of course," Ryuuzaki looked back at Light with a blank face, "I can't let anything happen to Yagami-kun because he is my first friend and only suspect."


	2. Chapter 2

Light squinted at the computer monitor in front of him as he vaguely looked through the information on it. He wasn't really reading it; he was obsessing over how Ryuuzaki had saved him. He could have let him die, he could have just allowed his suspect to be vanquished and then prove once and for all that he wasn't Kira when the killing continued. But he had saved him and it didn't fit with the way he saw things in life.

The Yagami would never ask Ryuuzaki why he saved him though. He had already gotten one answer and he was sure that it would only cause suspicion in the young man's mind if he enquired further about his actions earlier that day. Light glanced at the clock on the screen and groaned: three thirty A.M. …

Again.

He then glared over at Ryuuzaki who was sitting at the edge of his chair, knees pulled up to his chest, his long toes curled around the edge of the computer chair, and the skin of his thumb being worried between perfectly white teeth (Light still did not understand how he managed to have white teeth when he ate so many sweets and didn't even brush his teeth for more than a minute twice a day). The guy had dark bags underneath his dark eyes from never sleeping and Light wondered how Ryuuzaki did it. Just being awake for this long had the Yagami grumpy and whining for bed. Which reminded him…

"Oi, Ryuuzaki-san." The guy didn't even look up from the monitor though Light knew he was now listening, "I'm ready to sleep now."

"So?" Ryuuzaki continued to look at the screen three computers down from Light.

Light then growled in irritation, "Ryuuzaki-san…"

Ryuuzaki sighed and flipped off his monitor without another word. Light was surprised by this action; he had been expecting much more of a fight. But the Yagami didn't complain as they both climbed up the stairs in complete silence. The only time Ryuuzaki talked was to Watari through the microphone in their room to tell the old man to get ready for bed. Watari arrived moments later with a shotgun firmly grasped in his hands and aimed it at Light who wasn't even phased by the intimidating weapon.

Ryuuzaki took the key from Watari and removed his cuff then tossed the silver key to Light who removed his own. For a moment Light stood there and rubbed his raw wrist, a look of delight upon his face.

"Please hurry, Yagami-kun," Watari's tone was almost threatening.

"Yes sir," he moved over to the drawer his father had filled with his clothes and pulled out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue pajama pants. He ignored Ryuuzaki's look of slight surprise at the sight of the little ducks that littered the pants. "They were a gift from Sayu." He walked back over to his handcuff and picked it up. Watari watched intently as the metal was slid back onto his right wrist and lowered the shotgun when he heard it click into its usual slot.

"Good night, Ryuuzaki-sama," Watari bowed slightly to the man and turned to Light, "Yagami-san." The old man left the room and shut the door tightly, taking the key with him.

Ryuuzaki was slightly surprised when he saw a genuine smile spread across Light's face and he hated how it made him feel. Light dove onto the bed, making Ryuuzaki stumble in order to keep from falling over since he had put on his cuff shortly after Light had. The young adult forced Light to sit up while he snatched his laptop from the desk and he walked calmly over to the queen sized bed. Ryuuzaki situated himself as far away from Light as he could without falling off of the bed and able to sit in his favorite position comfortably. Light ignored this usual behavior and settled himself in for a good three hours of sleep…if he was lucky.

Ryuuzaki found himself glancing over at the Yagami boy more and more often and he was beginning to get flustered. The young man may have never experienced it for himself but he was no fool: Ryuuzaki knew what was happening to him and all he wanted was to make it stop. But his sense of justice forced his hand and made him stay within six feet of Light at all times.

His fingers played over the keys on the laptop but all he was doing was typing nonsense, his real attention was focused to the corner of his eye. He waited for Light's breathing to even out, for his body to completely relax before he shut off the laptop and cut out all the light in the room save for a digital clock that glowed red right next to Light's face. Ryuuzaki was now fully watching Light sleep and he noted how the light always made the boy look almost demonic and he assumed that only Light could manage to escape looking innocent in his sleep.

These were the times that Ryuuzaki's percentages of Light being Kira went haywire. In one hand he was more convinced then ever that he was Kira when that look of utter evil was smiling at the red light from the alarm clock. But, when Ryuuzaki's laptop was on, he looked innocent, fragile, and nothing like the killer Kira was. It was almost as if Yagami Light has two personalities. Ryuuzaki didn't know what he was going to do.

His mind was saying that he mustn't get involved, that he needed to remain impersonal and put him away when he revealed that Light was Kira. But his heart was telling him that he needed to try to connect with him, get closer to the only person to have ever rivaled his intellect and catch his interest right from underneath his nose.

Ryuuzaki shook his head and turned back on his laptop, not really sure why he had turned it off in the first place. But the moment the confusion ran through his mind he knew why: he had wanted to see the person next to him as Kira before he went back to being Light; to remind himself not to get too close, not to let him into his heart despite the fact that he was already almost there.

Ryuuzaki looked at what he had typed into his computer earlier and was shocked by what he saw.

When Kira took the life of

I remember feeling a thrill when Light-kun had bucked underneath me, unintentionally rubbing our crotches together. If I had had any less control of myself I wasn't sure if I would have been able to stop myself from

Ryuuzaki sighed and highlighted the text before deleting it quickly. He felt the bed shift slightly and he looked down at Light as the boy mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and rolled over so his face was now bathed in the bright light of the laptop.

"Damnit, Ehru, would you turn that damn thing off?" Light was obviously still deep in sleep to be calling Ryuuzaki by his code name instead of the fake he had devised for the other's benefit.

L looked down at Light and dimmed the monitor of the laptop to its lowest setting. Light seemed appeased because he didn't wake any farther and drifted back into a deep sleep. L almost wanted to join him, almost wanted to drift into a peaceful sleep just like Light, but he resisted and went back to examining the last few killings by Kira's hand. L hunched over his knees in deep thought, slowly scrolling down the screen as he read each line with care, looking at the underneath the underneath of the meaning behind the words, trying to know Kira better for the sake of catching him.

L suddenly had a strange feeling that he would die with the knowledge of who Kira was but would take it with him to the afterlife without being able to tell anyone. He shook his head, putting the thought away but not forgetting it, he was probably right after all.

* * *

Light slowly cracked an eye open as the alarm clock right next to his face began its' annoying bleeps. He grumbled to himself about it being six thirty in the morning as he slapped a hand upon the little black thing to silence it.

"Ohayo, Yagami-kun." Light rolled over and looked at Ryuuzaki with bleary eyes and he grumbled about it never being a good morning with only three hours of sleep. "I paged Watari already so he should be here soon."

"Yay, a shower," Light was almost sarcastic as he said this and yawned loudly as he sat up. He made a grumpy face as he shoved a hand up his shirt to scratch at the tense muscles there. He didn't notice Ryuuzaki's scrutiny of his tan skin that he exposed with the action of scratching.

"Ohayo Ryuuzaki-kun, Light-san," Watari walked in with shotgun and the key in his hands.

Ryuuzaki took the key from Watari and released himself. He tossed the key to Light who caught it and removed his own link to the chain. This was the only time that the two boys would separate each day.

Watari followed Light to one of the two bathrooms that were connected to the bedroom and Ryuuzaki slumped into his own. He never liked letting Light out of his sight but even he could see it would be a little much to watch him shower while Watari was there with a shotgun aimed at the teen at all times when Ryuuzaki could be taking care of his own needs alone.

Light stepped into the bathroom and closed the curtain before stepping out of his clothes and tossing them into the dirty clothesbasket. He turned on the water and felt the cold hit him harshly. He cursed and quickly flipped the knob to a warmer setting, yet he over shot it and was burned the next moment. He adjusted the handle to the temperature he always put it on and mentally cursed how sensitive the thing was. Every morning he either burned himself and then froze or it went the other way around. The Yagami grabbed a bottle of shampoo and worked it into his wet hair; his eyes were closed as he made sure every single hair was completely freed from any amount of oils before he rinsed it off. Then he got the body wash and thoroughly cleaned himself, making sure no crevasse was left unattended to. Finally he smoothed conditioner into his reddish-brown hair and waited for about a minute before rinsing it out as well. He stood in the shower for a little while longer, enjoying the sensation of the water sliding down his body. Watari reminded him patiently that Ryuuzaki would not like to be kept waiting for so long so Light grabbed a towel and dried himself in the shower. Light pushed back the curtain to see Watari had not so much as moved an inch in all the time he had spent in the shower and for some reason that amused him. He held back a chuckle as he walked over to the sink and he thoroughly flossed his teeth, brushed them for exactly two minutes, and then used mouth rinse to finish the job. Light then decided it was time to obsess with his hair until he got it to do what it did every day. He then proceeded to walk up to Watari, ready to leave the bathroom at long last.

"I need to get my clothes," Light gave him a confused look when Watari glared at him, eye level with an impudent boy, in Watari's opinion. Light had noted how cold the old man was to him, how he treated everyone else with civility and only Light got the cold shoulder. He was convinced the Yagami was Kira too.

Watari looked like he was about to say something but then thought better of it and stepped aside, shotgun still aimed at Light, as the boy opened the door and emerged into the room where he grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on underneath the towel. He dropped the white towel into another dirty clothes hamper and proceeded to dress in a crisp white button up shirt and brown slacks (AN: he is so lame!) and a pair of socks along with his usual shinny shoes.

Ryuuzaki had a much different morning routine.

The boy slinked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror for a long time, just studying his face. Finally he stripped and got into the shower, turning on the water without caring about the temperature. He washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner at the same time lazily, missing patches here and there but not caring in the least. He used some left over shampoo to run it over his body fleetingly before he quickly rinsed out his hair, his body coming clean of all bubbles in the process. He jumped out of the shower then turned off the water. Ryuuzaki shook his body out like a dog, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. He only bothered to towel his hair, which he didn't even bother to run a brush through. He brushed his teeth lazily as he looked over his reflection once more. Ryuuzaki wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, knowing he was done way before Light. Ryuuzaki opened the closet and pulled out a white shirt and a pair of pants that were identical with every other pair in the closet to begin with. The young adult had never really bothered with boxers, there just didn't seem to be a point to the damn things when you got right down to it.

Finally Ryuuzaki cuffed his left hand and waited impatiently for Light to get done primping so that he could begin working.

Once Light's cuff was in place Watari lowered his shotgun and took the key from Ryuuzaki before leaving the two alone to go make Ryuuzaki's breakfast: pancakes with chocolate kisses and chocolate fudge warmed to the perfect temperature for drizzling over said pancakes.

* * *

Light groaned as he stretched, already another day had gone by with nothing interesting happening to speak of: Kira had killed more criminals; Ryuuzaki had remained completely silent the entire day as he ate sweets almost constantly; and nothing new had been found. No new leads, no nothing. Light was honestly beginning to lose hope that they would ever catch the bastard doing such horrible killings.

It happened to be two fifteen, the rest of the team was gone, and Light knew there was no hope of getting Ryuuzaki to allow him to go to bed yet. The earliest he had convinced Ryuuzaki to allow him to go to bed was yesterday at three thirty. Oddly enough though he wasn't that tired. _I'm getting used to this schedule; he's going to make it really hard to return to school…_

Light glanced over at Ryuuzaki and was surprised to see his large, perfectly round eyes staring at him. "Hey," Light said and stood up, stretching again. "I think you're gonna kill me if you keep making me work this much." He was joking; actually thinking of how he was sure he could stay up for at least another two hours.

Ryuuzaki nodded his head and slid his feet onto the cold linoleum floor before shuffling toward the stairs. "Then I had better let you rest, Yagami-kun, it wouldn't be good to have my number one suspect die because of my sleeping habits."

"What sleeping habits?" Light asked sarcastically, not expecting a reply.

"I sleep once every two weeks for one hour or so." Ryuuzaki looked over his shoulder at Light, "Even I need to be refreshed every now and then to keep my brain sharp." And then he slumped up the stairs with Light three steps behind him.

Light waited silently for Ryuuzaki to page Watari when they reached their room but he seemed hesitant, the black haired man looked around himself nervously with his large round eyes.

"Something wrong?" asked Light with genuine curiosity.

Ryuuzaki's eyes trained themselves on Light for a moment and the Yagami was shocked when a light pink color dusted the detective's cheeks. The young man paged Watari without answering Light and leaned against the pale blue wall, closing his intense eyes and letting out a long breath.

Watari arrived and Light changed while Ryuuzaki retrieved his laptop and settled onto the bed, not so far away from where Light would be sleeping either. But Light ignored this, thinking that even Ryuuzaki had his days where he went all odd…well he was always odd but this was a stretch for even him.

Light decided that he didn't really feel like bothering with much so he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his plain black t-shirt and crawled under the covers.

"Yagami-san." Watari's voice was dangerous and Light mentally smacked his head.

"Right, sorry," he said as he snapped his handcuff on.

The old man left with a good night to Ryuuzaki. He was apparently angry that Light had forgotten his part of the chain, oh well.

Light snuggled into the soft pillows and sighed with content but even when he closed his eyes and concentrated on absolutely nothing, he couldn't sleep. "Oi, Ryuuzaki," the man looked at Light for a moment before typing once more on his laptop. "Why's the screen so dark?"

"You complained in your sleep last night," Ryuuzaki said simply but didn't change the brightness.

"I don't remember doing that…"

"I suspected as much," Ryuuzaki stared at him with blank eyes, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Light ran his fingers through his hair, listening as the links in the chain binding him to Ryuuzaki clinked together with the movement. "I don't think I can."

Ryuuzaki looked annoyed, "Yagami-kun dragged me all the way up here complaining about needing sleep and now he doesn't need it?"

"Yeah pretty much." Light gave him an agitated look; he didn't like the tone that Ryuuzaki was using with him. It was impatient of course but there was something underneath that which bothered Light: disappointment. "What's wrong with you today? You're being weirder then usual."

Ryuuzaki ignored Light and favored the screen of the laptop with the practically useless information he had memorized a long time ago. His eyes weren't really scanning the page and Light got pissed.

"Oi! I asked you a question Ryuuzaki."

And the adult snapped his eyes to Light, the orbs somehow larger than usual. "You didn't say '-san'."

Light shrugged his shoulders, "So? Does it bother you, Ryuuzaki?"

Ryuuzaki sat there for a moment before brining his thumb up, the chain rattling as he did so, and chewed on the skin of the pad. He didn't respond for a long time but Light knew he was just thinking, weighing the pros and cons of telling him the truth and decided on an answer after a long wait. "I suppose not," but he looked uncertain still.

Light sat up, propping his hands upon the soft mattress, "What's bothering you, Ryuuzaki?"

The man looked at Light, anguish showing in his huge eyes for a moment before it disappeared. "I-I haven't slept for five weeks straight." It was a lie but Light could tell he wouldn't be able to get the truth out of the detective so he stopped trying.

"Then go to sleep," he lay back down and watched Ryuuzaki chew on his thumb pad.

"I can't sleep next to Kira."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. Besides, even if I was Kira I wouldn't kill you: you know how suspicious it would be if the very first night you actually slept next to me you died?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Light with uncertainty in his big eyes. They sat in silence for a long time, neither of them moving, waiting to see if the detective trusted Light enough to sleep next to him or if that seven percent chance of him being Kira would be enough to stop him. Then, to Light's utter surprise, Ryuuzaki turned off his laptop and set it on the table beside the bed. He looked nervous as he lay down next to Light and looked at him with earnest eyes. It was almost like he was expecting something but Light didn't want to think about that at the moment: he had finally gotten tired enough to sleep. The bed had warmed because of his body heat and the blankets were so soft against his skin that he just couldn't fight slumber for much longer.

The Yagami turned his back to the detective like he always did; sleeping on his left so the damn cuff didn't keep him up all night. Light soon passed into the world of dreams and Ryuuzaki watched Light sleep. His heart was pounding so hard! Ryuuzaki didn't want to understand what had happened to him, he couldn't allow himself to know what was happening.

L felt his body begin to relax of its own free will, not able to fight off sleep any longer he started to drift when Light shifted. His mind became alert in an instant, Light _never_ moved in his sleep unless he was close to waking up. L closed his eyes and deepened his breathing; feigning sleep to see what exactly Light was planning.

There was silence, stillness, L started to get agitated as he waited for Light to do something. Then fingertips touched his face, softly brushing a spike of hair from the spot that was tickling his nose. L did his best not to stiffen and tried to keep his breathing normal and deep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Light whispered and then rolled back over for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Light stared at the computer screen with bleak disinterest.

It was the same thing he did everyday and staring at the same information for ten hours in one sitting was really starting to get old. "Oi, Ryuuzaki-san," he had slapped the '-san' back onto his name whenever they were around anyone but alone, in their room late at night, it didn't exist.

It had been three weeks since that night when Ryuuzaki had first fallen asleep next to Light and nothing eventful had happened since then. Light's life had become very dull and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Nani Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki didn't even look away from the screen which kind of pissed Light off; he knew the genius had memorized every word about Kira in that computer.

Light stood from his chair and stomped over to Ryuuzaki's computer, the rest of the investigation looking up from whatever they were doing to watch in shock at Light's sudden movement. Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's jaw and turned his face to his, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

As shocking as this aggressive behavior was from the slightly timid Light the rest of the group was shocked when Ryuuzaki did…nothing. He just sat there, his eyes watching Light carefully, no insults falling from his pale lips, no physical reaction at all except to wince when Light's grip tightened at his lack of response.

"This is unlike you, Raito-kun."

The investigation team was floored.

Light dropped Ryuuzaki's chin quickly, backing away and apologizing as he did so. "I don't know what came over me…"

"That is quite all right," Ryuuzaki dismissed the behavior as nothing and Light became curios.

"Why aren't you spouting Kira percentages at me? Something like that should make you go all nuts about it."

Ryuuzaki paused in his random typing and glanced at Light, "You are restless, you haven't been sleeping well lately and you are extremely bored. Under these circumstances most people like Raito-kun would crack and lash out for no particular reason if only for the slightest bit of release from boredom and with no thought to the consequences."

Matsuda stood up and was about to say something when Soichiro stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and a shake of his head.

Light sat down in the chair beside Ryuuzaki's and stared at the young adult intensely. "You have been acting very weird lately."

"Yes I have, Raito-kun. Good observational skills." The detective looked at Light with a blank face as he popped a sugar cube into his mouth and waited for a rebuttal. Instead the two went into a staring contest, one where the first to blink loses.

"Misa-Misa is here!" cried a high-pitched voice as a blonde haired beauty bounced into the room. Matsuda looked elated at the sight of the girl. "Misa-Misa is very sorry that she hasn't been here for the past few weeks. She's been very bus with her job." The girl flew at Light and clung to him, kissing his cheek and blushing like he had been the one to kiss her. "Misa-Misa missed Raito-kun, did Raito-kun miss Misa?"

Light forced a smile as he tore his gaze away from Ryuuzaki, "Yes," he said simply though it was a lie. Misa pretended not to notice.

"Oi, Misa would like to go on a date with her Raito-kun!"

Light normally would have found someway, _any_way, to get out of dating Misa but he actually agreed, glaring when Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to protest. "We haven't done anything useful in so long I doubt anything will happen while we are out."

Ryuuzaki slumped even farther and Light winced at his poor posture and at the fact that Misa squealed in delight right next to his ear. "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea…" he grumbled for a moment monotonously before noticing that everyone was looking at him, "Nani?"

"You agreed without fighting." Soichiro walked up to Ryuuzaki and placed the back of his hand against the man's pale forehead. "Ryuuzaki-san, you're burning up!"

"It's nothing," Ryuuzaki slapped the man's hand away and stared at him impassively though he knew the damage was done.

Watari burst into the room moments later, shotgun in hand and aimed at Light. "Ryuuzaki-sama, why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Light mentally groaned at his horrid luck. The one and only time Ryuuzaki wants to go out is when he is sick. Could he be any less lucky?

"Because I am not," he turned his gaze to Watari but the old man didn't miss how his black eyes had jittered to Light for a moment and Watari became very angry.

"What have you done to Ryuuzaki-sama?" he glared hatefully at Light and the teen jumped back in surprise.

"Nothing, I swear." He looked at Ryuuzaki for him to back him up and the young man sighed.

That sigh turned into a horrid coughing fit.

Ryuuzaki gasped in pain, grasping at his chest with one hand while the other was in front of his mouth. He whimpered slightly when he pulled his hand away from his mouth and a chunk of something black and gooey sat there covered in blood. His eyes widened impossibly and he looked at Watari with a hopeless glint in his huge eyes before he fell out of his chair. Light rushed forward, instinct making him catch Ryuuzaki before he hit the harsh floor and hurt himself even more than he already was.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled in shock, brushing a strand of hair from the man's face with the tenderness of a lover without realizing it. "Ehru, are you ok?" the group behind the two were in shock.

Today had turned out to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Light stared at Ryuuzaki as the man slept in the hospital bed. For some unknown reason his left lung had been punctured and Light still had no idea as to why he had coughed up chunks of his own lung. He knew the results from the x-rays should have come back by now but they were either keeping him in the dark or there was something horridly wrong.

Light was a mess in any case.

He didn't understand how this could have happened, and so suddenly. It didn't make any sense and Light was getting more irritable everyday that he didn't know anything. He clenched his fists, wanting so desperately for Ryuuzaki to open his eyes that it almost hurt. He couldn't finish this case without Ryuuzaki; he couldn't catch Kira without Ryuuzaki.

The anger slid from his body and he slumped into the uncomfortable chair he had dragged up to Ryuuzaki's hospital bed hours earlier—maybe even days, he wasn't sure anymore. Light had been unhand-cuffed from Ryuuzaki when he was admitted because the hospital didn't allow it and they most certainly didn't allow Watari to hold a shotgun in his face so Light was free while Ryuuzaki was in the hospital.

He wasn't happy though.

Sure he liked not having the detective cling to him twenty-four-seven but the price for his freedom was too high.

He dropped his head into his hands, feeling completely useless. He hadn't slept in four days (ever since Ryuuzaki had been admitted) and the nurses had given up on kicking him out after visiting hours. When they had used burly men against him he had gone psycho and knocked one of them out with a single blow to the head and had incapacitated the other by kicking him so hard in the balls that the man had puked. And that was within three seconds of seeing the men enter the room. They could have been anyone but Light hadn't risked getting caught off guard and dragged out of the room to figure out their intentions.

The others had gone without much fight, Watari tried to stay but he had been dragged out, incapable of forcing the fools that carried him into letting him stay like Light had.

And Light just sat there, head in his hands, trying his best not to nod off: What if something happened to Ryuuzaki while he was asleep? The thought horrified him.

"R-Raito-kun?" Light jumped to his feet when he heard Ryuuzaki's voice. "What a-are you doing here?"

Light calmed himself before he responded, "I was just…" and then he realized that he had no idea why he had wasted all his free time just sitting in that stupid chair or standing on the floor while watching Ryuuzaki, hoping he would get better. Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow, his usually emotionless face twisted slightly with pain. It was barely there, just the smallest tightness to his lips, his eyes a tiny bit too moist, his cheeks even held more color than usual.

"You were w-what?" Ryuuzaki took a shallow breath and wheezed as a frown formed on his pale face, "I cannot inhale very much."

Light sat back down in the whicker chair and sighed to himself. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed and laughed at Ryuuzaki's confused expression. "I was given freedom while you were out. Four days. I could have done whatever I wanted yet I stayed here and watched you sleep. I must be really stupid…" he sighed, a bitter smile on his face and Ryuuzaki returned to his usual façade of blankness.

"What d-do you mean you…" he gasped for a moment, clutching his chest with a hand that had a heart-monitoring device attached to his bony finger. Light stood helplessly but the moment of pain passed and Ryuuzaki continued as if that moment of agony had never happened. "You were given f-freedom? Why?" he seemed angry at the thought.

"The hospital didn't allow the handcuffs." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down, determined to stay there no matter what happened because jumping up so much would make him look like a fool.

The door burst open and a nurse walked in, shock on her pretty face. "You shouldn't be awake yet, Ryuuzaki-san."

Ryuuzaki just stared at her blankly as she walked up and did a quick examination of his lungs. She pulled the scope from her ears for a moment, "Have you talked much since you woke up?"

"Was he not supposed to?" Light asked, a worried look on his face despite him trying to hide it.

"No! If he uses his lungs more than necessary then his left lung could collapse again." She looked mortified at the idea of something like that happening. She was young and pretty, the cruelty of this business had yet to reach her.

"D-do you know why they collapsed in-in the first place?"

The nurse scolded Ryuuzaki for a moment before she answered his question. "We believe it was a mixture of bronchitis and tuberculosis. Though it was so sudden and violent that we want to keep you here for a while longer. The doctors did an x-ray of your chest cavity while you were out: we found a hole in your left lung though we have no idea how it could have opened up on its own. It's small so don't worry, it will heal itself on its own as long as you don't strain it too much." She smiled at Light, blushing slightly.

"You could have told me that sooner, rather than making me worry over him for no reason." Light muttered angrily and pouted slightly and very uncharacteristically.

Her blush grew darker, "Well, I thought it was cute how worried you were about your lover."

Light spluttered and stood up (completely forgetting about his pledge to himself) and got into her face, "He is not my lover," he seethed angrily, trying to play off his blush for a flush of anger.

"Oh!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry, I just assumed when you knocked the guard guys out…"

Light growled in annoyance, "He was trying to drag me out of the hospital."

"Why w-w-would you do that?" Light's eyes widened when he remembered that Ryuuzaki was awake now.

"Uh, um…" he stumbled, trying to think of a plausible excuse. He sighed, knowing it was too late to try to fool Ryuuzaki, "I did it because I wanted to stay with you," his lips were tight with anger and he glared at the nurse for making him have to tell Ryuuzaki that embarrassing truth. When Light looked at Ryuuzaki though the young man had the barest hint of a smile.

"Arigatou, Raito-kun."

* * *

Ryuuzaki had to spend three more days in the hospital as his left lung healed itself. Watari had brought Ryuuzaki and Light laptops and the newest files of the Kira killings to give them something to pass the time with but the two were restless the entire time they were there.

The moment Ryuuzaki stepped out of the hospital he demanded that Light be re-handcuffed to him. Light had complied, ignoring how he felt when the cold steel squeezed the flesh on his wrist: his freedom was gone once more. But, to Light's utter despair, he felt better then he had the entire week not attached to Ryuuzaki's wrist via the six foot chain. He pressed the palms of his hands to his closed eyelids and rubbed them, putting pressure enough on them to make his head hurt with the sensation and caused random shapes of different color to flash in his mind that were mostly deep shades of purple and navy blue.

Ryuuzaki climbed into the back of the rather sleek black car that Watari would be driving. Light slid in behind the man, thinking of hateful things to try and stop the feelings that were being revealed to him that he didn't want to believe. They were random for god's sake! He had never felt any type of romantic feelings for anyone before and the first person he lusts after is someone who wants to convict him of a horrible crime that Light could never possibly commit? Sure the freak had an intellect that matched his own, and he had a personality that automatically made them rivals but these feelings were taking it too far! Light casually glanced over at Ryuuzaki and found the man staring intently at him.

"What?" he snapped, his honey brown eyes alight with anger.

"What is Yagami-kun thinking of?" Light was a little surprised at the sudden name change.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side, "But why would Yagami-kun be thinking of something that is obviously making him frustrated?"

"You just don't quit, do you?" Light gave Ryuuzaki an annoyed look. The detective just stared at him, waiting for a reply to what he said as he blinked once or twice owlishly. "Well?"

"Yagami-kun should know how relentless I am by now." Ryuuzaki pointed out and waited to be told the truth. The moon shown through the window of the car and illuminated Light in the just-so way only found in sappy romance novels Ryuuzaki had once delved into for the sheer purpose of learning. Light's skin was a creamy mixture that looked impossibly soft to the touch and Ryuuzaki found himself wondering if he would taste as good as sugar.

"Just this and that…" Light ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a look of worry on his face when he noticed a strange glint flash into Ryuuzaki's eyes for a moment. "It's no big deal; I have already planned a course of action." He didn't care if that made him sound like Kira right now, all he wanted to do was crawl into a little ball and go to sleep. He had been running on about two hours of sleep since Ryuuzaki had been put into the hospital and he was paying for it now.

Ryuuzaki didn't say anything as he pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to criticize Light in the dim light from the crescent moon. "Watari said that he would kill Raito-kun if he was threatening me."

Light gave Ryuuzaki a shocked look; where had that come from? He glanced nervously at the driver of the car but he was pretending not to listen. "Does he really think that you would be intimidated by me? You think I'm Kira so much that you hand cuffed yourself to me; if you were intimidated you would have put this burden on someone else."

"Ah but Raito-kun does not take in the fact that I have been acting strangely. Watari has no idea what is wrong with me so he blames it on the bane of my existence."

Light snorted, "Glad to know I mean so much to you, Ryuuzaki."

Both men stared at each other for a long time, a staring contest that Light actually lost when he finally tore away from that all knowing stare. "There has never been a bane to my existence before, Raito-kun."

And they rode the rest of the way back to the large hotel (that Ryuuzaki was the sole owner of) in a comfortable silence. The geniuses weren't really sure how to react to the other. Light had dropped Ryuuzaki's honorific and Ryuuzaki had said that Light meant something to him. Both things could turn very dangerous if looked at the right way. Light knew he wasn't Kira but Ryuuzaki was seven percent sure that he was and giving away that his only suspect meant something to him could give the potential Kira control over him.

Light stepped out of the car and stretched, getting shoved to the side as Ryuuzaki crawled out, a small smile on the young man's face. Light ignored the him and walked into the building, knowing that no one would be there at two thirty in the morning. Watari waltzed off to the place he always went and Light made his move.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki, why don't we just call it a night, a celebration for finally getting out of the hospital, ne?" I never said that his move would be sexual.

"The only one that would find sleeping a celebration would be Raito-kun," muttered Ryuuzaki as he shuffled over to the area of computers.

Light grabbed a firm hold on the chain links and yanked, pulling Ryuuzaki back to him. He had been expecting the young man to stumble, or at least fall onto the floor, not do both and land in his arms. Light blushed and helped Ryuuzaki to stand.

"Might I remind Raito-kun that I am still weak from my stay in the hospital?"

"Then you should go to sleep!" Light gave him a determined look and Ryuuzaki sighed.

"I am being abnormally submissive to Kira…"

Light looked around them, searching for someone, "I don't see Kira here. Just Ryuuzaki and Ratio."

And Ryuuzaki found himself wanting to believe it so badly. He bowed his head in defeat and let Light lead them up the stairs once more. Ryuuzaki briefly wondered why he had become so submissive at the same time that Light was. It didn't make sense to him, allowing the potential Kira to boss him around… Potential? When had he changed his suspicions from "Light is Kira" to "Light might be Kira"? His face scrunched in annoyance and he stopped walking for a moment. He was weak from the effort of walking up those carpeted steps, with a barely healed lung constricting how much air he could inhale at any one time it would constrict his energy dramatically in result: no oxygen to your muscles=no energy for your body.

"Is something wrong?" Light turned around, raising an arched eyebrow at the raven haired teen.

He shook his head, messy locks covering his face slightly as he pushed past Light and shuffled into their room. Like the night four weeks ago Ryuuzaki nervously chewed on the pad of his thumb, looking anywhere but at Light as he mentally debated something with himself.

And just like that night Ryuuzaki ignored Light's question and opted for paging Watari.

The man arrived and they did their nightly ritual of removing the cuffs and Light pulling on a white t-shirt tonight and a pair of loose slacks that hung low on his hips, showing his plaid boxers slightly. Ryuuzaki thanked Watari after tossing the old man the key and the caretaker locked the door to their room with a completely different key from the one for the cuffs.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki," Light crawled into the bed, the fluffy blankets hugging his body lovely, "Isn't this one of the nights you sleep?"

"No," Ryuuzaki laid down on the bed, "But I am tired."

Light smirked at him, "So you really are human, incredible."

"That hurts, Raito-kun."

Light gave a soft smile of apology and turned his back to the detective for sleep. He felt his eyes drift shut and he slipped off slightly but by remaining awake for so long he did not leave consciousness completely.

L waited two hours before he scooted his body closer to Light's, bringing his head level with the boy's back. He let his cool fingers slide slowly up the white garment, tentative in their actions. L wasn't sure what it was that he was doing but he was curious enough not to stop. He leaned forward, wanting to taste that soft looking skin. His tongue ran up Light's spine and the boy bucked his hips slightly, the move lethargic due to Light being deep into sleep. L paused, waiting to see if Light would awaken, and, when he did not, L let his hand explore, slowly running up and down Light's spine, feeling the ridges underneath the pads of his fingers. His ghosting touch made Light shiver in his sleep and goose bumps formed on his tan flesh that tasted so unique it couldn't be placed even with L's vast knowledge.

L became braver, bolder with his movements when Light didn't wake up and let his hand slide over the teen's side. L noticed that there was a very slight dip in his sides, like a girls only it was so subtle that you couldn't tell by looking, only by feel could you know that it was there and he felt it was oddly attractive. He paused there, not planning to find the sensation of his palm resting on that soft warm skin, his fingers curled over the side of the slender hip and lightly brushing the tone stomach, to be so exciting. L glanced down and was a little shocked to find himself aroused. His left hand twitched from its' limp position underneath his pale body with the want of release but he ignored it stubbornly: it would have been too awkward if Light woke up while L was touching himself. L brought his body almost flush with Light's as his right hand continued to explore the teen's upper body. The cool fingers gently caressed the toned muscles hidden beneath smooth skin. He felt the thin patch of hair that would lead his wandering fingers to a much more intimate part of Light's body if he had allowed them to go there. Instead he moved his hand upward, his fingers finding a soft nipple. L played with it for a moment, his erection twitching when he heard Light give a soft groan, his body arching slightly into L's hand. L gulped, his left hand inching to his pants, playing with the hem in a teasing manner as his fingers traced back down to Light's stomach. He groaned quietly when his hand slipped inside his pants and teased his own head, gently letting his fingers play across the sensitive area expertly as he tried to keep composed. L's face was oddly blank as he slid his hand deeper into his own pants, the fingers of his other hand still caressing the soft flesh that belonged to Light: but his breathing gave him away, panting against Light's neck as he tried to keep from moaning too loudly. L's hand began to pump his erection, and he did not bother to make it last too long. He dug his fingernails into Light's stomach as he came a few minutes later, moaning Light's name quietly against the boy's neck. He let his body loosen up with his orgasm and pulled slowly away from Light, never once looking at the teen's absolutely mortified face.

Light had heard _everything_.


	4. Chapter 4

Light woke up with Ryuuzaki sleeping far away from him, hunching in a ball with his knees pulled up against his chest as if he were sitting. He sighed to himself, wondering how it was possible that the detective had slept longer than him as he sat up stretching while he fixed his shirt. He noticed pink crescents on his stomach idly.

And then his heart turned cold.

Last night hadn't been a dream. Ryuuzaki had actually masturbated while running a hand all over Light's upper body and had _moaned his name_. He looked over at the sleeping twenty five year old and the thought of him being a pedophile very briefly ran through his head and was destroyed by a voice screaming that Ryuuzaki had called Light's name while cumming.

Light worried his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking as he did this uncharacteristic thing to help him concentrate. The slight pain from biting his lip helped keep the shrieking part of his mind from barraging him with its' insistent yells of this and that about Ryuuzaki. He didn't need that voice to tell him that he had a risky situation on his hands. There were many scenarios running through his genius mind as he shifted through them. With his knowledge of Ryuuzaki he might be doing this as a test, having known Light was awake the entire time and had done this to make himself vulnerable: open to an attack from Kira in other words. Or, judging by how odd Ryuuzaki had been acting, it might mean that he had no clue that Light had been awake while he was touching Light (and himself) and had done it because he wanted to. Light didn't see the detective forcing himself into an aroused state and those pants against the back of Light's neck seemed to be taking it too far: he could still remember the sickeningly sweet scent of the man's breath as he forced himself to breathe deeply and evenly.

Light was also slightly cursing himself, his movements last night had not been intended at all. His body had reacted to the man's touch on its' own and Light didn't see why. The seventeen year old had never had sex unless he wanted it, no mater how much a girl had tried to force him into arousal they always failed even with their most desperate attempts. Sure none of them had licked his spine like Ryuuzaki had, and none of them had gripped his side like that, feeling it, caressing his flesh lovingly, appreciating not just his body but the man beneath it...

Light growled as he realized that he was starting to think like a fucking romance novel.

He glanced at Ryuuzaki and noted that the adult had not moved in the least. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought with frustration that Ryuuzaki had probably only done that to fuck with Light's head, to somehow lead to a confession he would never receive from Light because _Light was not Kira._

He looked away from Ryuuzaki for a moment before getting an idea. There seemed to be only one true way to find out if what had happened last was true. Light was absolutely positive that Ryuuzaki would be incapable of forcing himself to orgasm if he was just putting up an act so he crawled very slowly toward the man. Light had no idea if the young man was a heavy or light sleeper and he hoped it was the former or he was about to be caught in a very awkward position. When Ryuuzaki did not so much as stir as Light slipped his hand beneath the covers, searching for his target. He found the man's pants and took a silent deep breath and slid his hand slowly beneath the waist band, so very glad that the detective wore his pants loose. He was shocked to find that Ryuuzaki wasn't wearing boxers and shuddered when his hand ghosted over Ryuuzaki's cock and he found something crack off of the man's limp member from the action. Light pulled his hand out of the man's pants and looked at his palm. He felt bile rise in his throat when he saw dried cum sitting innocently in his palm. He threw it away with a cry of disgust and flew backwards, falling off the bed and jerking Ryuuzaki across the bed and into alert wake-fullness.

"What happened?" Ryuuzaki looked at Light with worry and noticed the utter panic in Light's eyes.

_He's a pedophile!_ The shrieking part of Light's mind had come back with a vengeance.

"You...I...it...how?" he stumbled, trying to get out a sentence but being incapable in his shock.

"Calm down, Raito-kun, I'm sure whatever it was he is over reacting."

Light shook his head and closed his eyes, claming himself slowly. He was overreacting to a simple situation that really wasn't all that big of a deal. Oh who was he kidding? Masturbating while touching your enemy is definitely a big deal. "You..." he shook his head and thought better of telling Ryuuzaki that he knew what the man had done last night.

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "You what?"

Light had to think of an excuse for his reaction and quickly if he wanted to keep his knowledge a secret. "I guess I wasn't expecting to wake up with my body so close to yours. I overreacted, gomen." He hoped to god that he would be believed.

Ryuuzaki accepted this lie with a nod of his head and paged for Watari so they could get ready for work and so he could wash off the cum cracking as he walked. Light quickly went through his morning routine, even beating Ryuuzaki with the pace he did things. His face was flushed from the hot shower and his hair was not the perfectly so-so that he always liked it to be. The only thing he did at his normal pace was to brush his teeth for two minutes. He waited impatiently on the bed while Ryuuzaki slumped out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Light.

"Yagami-kun is out early," he noted and went to the closet where he grabbed a spare set of clothes and then shuffled into the bathroom where he changed in silence. He had caught a glimpse of something in Light's eyes but he hadn't had time to see it very well because it disappeared so quickly. "Ready?" Ryuuzaki asked casually as he walked back out and Light simply nodded his head silently in response.

The two walked down the stairs in awkward silence. Light stiffened incredibly when Ryuuzaki's hand gently brushed his own. It was purely by accident but Light didn't take it like that. He put some more speed into his walk and quickly went to his seat. Watari brought Ryuuzaki his usual breakfast of things that could kill a horse but the man did not eat. He poked the food with his fork, stabbing it as he thought about what had happened last night.

He was almost certain that Light had stiffened when he came last night and that worried him. When he took in the account of Light's reaction to Ryuuzaki's test there was a seventy percent chance that Light had been awake for at least the ending of Ryuuzaki's rare adventures into the sexual world. There was a twenty five percent chance that Light had been awake for the entire thing and a five percent chance that he had been sleeping. Not good odds. But Ryuuzaki was used to worse odds: like how Light had an eight percent chance of being Kira. And yes, it has risen a percentage.

Ryuuzaki momentarily glanced over at Light and noticed the teen scrutinizing him. He stared at Light with an intense glare and waited for Light to make the first move.

It was the most unexpected move in the history of unexpected moves.

Light stood with a flourish and tugged on his end of the chain. Ryuuzaki almost fell out of his chair when he stumbled to stand. Without waiting for Ryuuzaki to compose himself, Light marched out of the large room in a huff, his mind set.

He wouldn't let Ryuuzaki win.

Light had decided that this was a test just like any other and had turned many propositions over in his mind. At first he balked at the idea of doing anything to the detective, never having done anything sexual with a man before does that to you, but then, when he really thought about it, it seemed like there was so much more to the test then he thought. He pictured it now, what must have run through Ryuuzaki's head before he started his little test, the detective would assume that Kira would make a move back if aware of his actions, thus trying to seduce him and get Ryuuzaki to reveal his real name. but then if Light did nothing then he would be presumed guilty anyway (damn Ryuuzaki's percentages) because Ryuuzaki would assume that Light had not made a move because he didn't want to raise his percentages. Not to mention the possibility of him snapping and attacking Ryuuzaki if he was a homophobia type person. So there was only one logical decision to be made out of this situation.

Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's upper arm and slammed him into a wall. Ryuuzaki gasped, trying to fill his lungs to maximum capacity but being unable as Light punched him in the gut. Ryuuzaki was about to retaliate when Light grabbed his cheeks and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

I bet you're wondering how that was logical.

Light pulled away from Ryuuzaki and looked into his eyes with a calculating stare. For once all of the man's barriers were down; his emotions were splayed all over his face like never before in his life and the most abundant emotion there was shock.

So he had been right about Light knowing...

"Why did Yagami-san do that?" Ryuuzaki decided to play dumb while being angry: getting punched in the gut and then kissed hard enough that it hurt was not a very nice combination.

"Did you really think I would let you win that challenge? Come on, you must have known I was awake for the entire thing." Ryuuzaki winced away from Light. He had been hoping fervently that his twenty five percent chance might still be wrong.

"Yagami-kun misunderstood," Ryuuzaki turned his owlish eyes away from Light and spoke slowly, "It was not a challenge."

"What?" Light's cocky demeanor slipped and he looked perplexed, not only was Ryuuzaki telling him something he didn't believe possible but his guard was still completely down: his voice sounded about ready to crack.

"Yagami-kun was not supposed to be awake..." Ryuuzaki's face flushed with embarrassment and shame.

Light took a step away from Ryuuzaki and blinked in surprise, "W-why would you...? Why did you do that if it wasn't a challenge?"

Ryuuzaki sighed, his barriers returned and an icy glint was in his black eyes again, "Why does Yagami-kun think I would do that?"

Light frowned, was Ryuuzaki really going to make him be the one to say it? "I don't want to say something and then have it blow up in my face, why don't you just tell me?"

Ryuuzaki and Light snapped their eyes to the door Light had dragged Ryuuzaki through only moments before to see Hirokazu looking at them like they had grown three heads.

"What? Can't a guy go to the bathroom without being glared at so hatefully?" he asked before placing a cigarette to his lips and lighting the thing expertly before he stepped into the room across the hall from Light and Ryuuzaki.

Light glanced at Ryuuzaki, not having a clue as to what to do now. "So...You like me or something?" he sounded lame to his own ears and mentally smacked his forehead.

Ryuuzaki walked away from him without answering, his eyes more dead than Light could ever remember seeing them. The teen followed the detective numbly, his mind unable to concentrate on anything for any amount of time. Light flopped into his seat, not even bothering to pretend to work on the case. Try as he might, Light couldn't think of a better way to screw things up. He and Ryuuzaki had been getting closer, calling each other by more and more informal names and Ryuuzaki was going so far as actually sleeping next to Light. Now that he had reacted the way that he had he had probably crushed any type of bond between the two and he couldn't even concentrate on the Kira case because his mind was officially filled with Ryuuzaki. You read so yourself, his thoughts were not even anywhere close to Kira.

Light ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Are you ok, Raito?" it was his father.

"I want to go home," and Light was surprised by just how true that statement was. His time chained to Ryuuzaki was even beginning to affect his sexual preference and he was pretty sure that there is a problem with your company if they are doing that.

Ryuuzaki glared over at Light, _What a childish thing to say._

"You know you can't son." Soichiro looked like it pained him to say that as his son gave him a desperate look.

Light was far too gone to even really hear what his father had said though. His eyes looked around frantically; he didn't give a damn how, all he wanted was to get away from Ryuuzaki! A sharp object, yeah that would work. He would saw off his own arm if it meant getting away from Ryuuzaki.

Unfortunately for this plan Ryuuzaki did not allow any kind of weapon in the building save for Watari's shotgun. So there was nothing sharp that could even hope to cut through his arm.

"I think the team should leave, Yagami-san is in need of some rest." Ryuuzaki's voice was dispassionate as he spoke and the men in the room all looked at him while Light was freaking out in his chair.

Soichiro looked down at his son and sighed, he had seen Light like this only once before in his life. The man knew that Light needed much more than sleep. The rest of the team left and Soichiro looked at Ryuuzaki. "I'll be back in a little bit, no more then ten minutes." He looked at his son for a second and decided that now would be a good a time as any to do _that _test. He kneeled in front of Light and got the boy to look him in the eyes. Light's honey brown eyes were jittering rapidly and he couldn't focus on Soichiro's face for very long at all. "Who are you?"

Light's lips moved soundlessly, his mind trying to process the question. Who was he? Oh my god he had forgotten who he was! He felt his mind crack and his eyes widened as he tried to say he didn't know but his vocal cords were gone, he couldn't speak, he had no way of telling the kind looking man in front of him that he needed some serious help.

Soichiro sighed and stood again. Ryuuzaki gave him a slightly confused look. "Light broke down when he was about ten years old, completely snapped. He forgot who he was and everything around him except what had happened to make him like that. He never told anyone what had made him snap but we have a medication at home that will return him to normal in a few days." Soichiro looked like an old man for the first time in his life, the years draining out of him for his son, "I never thought this would happen again..."

"Did he act strangely before he snapped the first time?"

"Yes, he was a little more violent..." Soichiro looked over at Ryuuzaki again, "I'll answer your questions when I get back, the sooner he gets the medicine the sooner he stops being like that. I suggest taking him to his bed here for now, if you can." Soichiro walked to the door and called something over his shoulder that Ryuuzaki barely caught, "He gets pretty violent when he's like that so try not to touch him."

Ryuuzaki looked over at Light as the boy's eyes jittered around the room. "Raito-kun?" he supposed using the boy's name would be good. Light didn't react to the name though. "Oi, boy in chair, Raito-kun is his name."

Light looked at him with wide eyes as he tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth except garbled sounds. Ryuuzaki was curious about this, had the teen forgotten how to speak? He seemed to understand his Japanese fairly well and a ten year old should know how to speak.

"Would Raito-kun like to go to bed?" Ryuuzaki stood slowly as the teen stared at him with freakishly huge eyes. They reminded Ryuuzaki of his own eyes though of a different color.

Light stood on shaky legs and wobbled over to the stairs with a kind of resignation that Ryuuzaki put out of his mind. Ryuuzaki was floored by this genuine difficulty that Light was displaying with the simple task of walking. "Ano, Raito-kun is going the wrong way." Ryuuzaki gently tugged on the chain connecting them and Light followed silently, his eyes looking around him in confusion.

"R-R..." Ryuuzaki looked back at Light and stopped on the first stair, waiting to see if Light could speak. "Raito..." he struggled out as he pointed to himself.

"Un," Ryuuzaki watched a smile break out across his face slowly, the movement lagging in speed with uncertainty. Light was really locked deeply away into his mind right now and Ryuuzaki was not so arrogant to think that it was just because of the incident that had transpired between them.

Ryuuzaki reached out a hand to Light and the boy stared at it blankly, "N-n," he frowned in thought before he turned his back to Ryuuzaki and childishly shook his head.

Ryuuzaki put his thumb against his teeth and chewed on the pad roughly, the pain helping him to concentrate on the single task at hand: getting Light to go up the stairs without letting the teen fall or something else potentially life threatening.

"Excuse me," Watari walked up behind Ryuuzaki and gently pushed past the detective to hold his hand out to Light. The teen looked at the appendage; wrinkled fingers spread and inviting. There was a kind smile on Watari's face, the same smile he gave to knew orphans at his genius orphanage whenever they were scared. The old man had seen and heard everything that had happened and knew how to handle Light. "Take my hand."

Light took a half step back but seemed to rethink it. He looked at the hand, the kind face, the creepy bug-like eyes of the man he was chained to. "Uhh..." he took a step forward and his hand tentatively reached out to take Watari's. The skin was warm and leathery to the touch and Light was comforted by this feeling since it reminded him of his dead grandfather.

Ryuuzaki watched with silent awe as Watari led Light up the stairs. The teen looked nervously behind when the detective followed him but the gentle voice that belonged to the old man grabbed his attention and he listened intently to the words he was speaking. They didn't completely make sense, his Japanese knowledge was steadily getting worse and worse—while still getting better—but he listened to the comforting tones and they were enough to soothe him.

Ryuuzaki didn't even bother to take off his cuff as he watched Watari remove Light's and helped the boy undress and pull on a t-shirt. The young man had never seen Watari treat Light with anything other than contempt and this behavior change was a little startling. He knew that the old man believed it was necessary but it was still a little disturbing.

Once Watari tucked Light in he turned to Ryuuzaki, "Should I send Soichiro-san up when he arrives with the medication?"

"I think that would be best. We will have to postpone the investigation until Yagami-kun feels better." He looked down at the honey brown eyes that were staring at him like he was a god.

He wasn't sure why but Light had decided that he really, really liked this man's voice: it was deep and bland, soothing for some unknown reason. Light knew that this 'Ryuuzaki' character meant something to him, meant a lot to him actually. But he wasn't sure why he was calling himself Ryuuzaki: Light knew his name was actually L. He would have to call him that from now on if he could remember how to talk.

Light watched Watari leave the room and he heard a lock turn in the door. Why would he be locked in a room with this man? He wasn't sure but he thought that the reason made him kind of angry.

L looked Light over when he felt the teen's eyes on him, "Yes?"

Light inched closer, his eyes watching him carefully. L instantly stiffened when he felt soft fingers touch his side gently. He wasn't sure what the hell Light had to be planning in his childish head but he was willing to allow the teen to continue which was demonstrated by the slight nod of his head. Light smiled brightly, knowing instinctively how to twist his lips as he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, snuggling his face into his stomach before lying on his side and he closed his eyes for sleep.

L looked down at the teen with shocked eyes, feeling his breathing even out as quickly as any child and he almost pushed him away. He glared at the ceiling as his hand buried itself into Light's hair without his express permission. L was utterly relieved that he had made sure Watari had not put cameras in the room—his excuse had been because their red lights would keep him awake whenever he actually tried to sleep—since he would have been questioned by the old man for allowing his fingers to run gently through the teen's hair. Light hummed in his sleep and snuggled even closer to L, bringing his legs flush with the detective's as he dreamed whatever dream he felt like dreaming.

It was probably about candy hearts...

L looked over at the door when he heard Soichiro knock and Ryuuzaki asked if he had the key.

"Yeah, hold on," there was a moment or two of shuffling before the door swung open. "Here's his medication," he walked over to the bed, a white bottle held out. He paused, seeing his son curled up to L, "You're gonna let him do that?"

"Wouldn't it have a negative effect if I were to push Yagami-kun away?"

Soichiro shook his head, "He never once let any of us touch him when he was like this the other time." L took the bottle from Soichiro and the man continued with what he had been saying while entering the room, "He needs to take one in the morning and one at night until two days after he starts to act normally." At L's look of annoyance Soichiro sighed, "It takes about five days for him to go back to normal. The other time he said he couldn't remember anything what happened twenty minutes after he took his morning pill until he took his nighttime pill."

"Ok," L twisted the bottle open—pushing down at the same time because it was child-proof—and dropped a couple of tablets into his palm. He deposited all but one into the bottle before sealing it once more and placing it in his germ-phobic way onto the night stand. "Soichiro-san may go home now; I will call him when he and the others can come back."

"Very well," Soichiro looked down at his son for a moment, wondering why Ryuuzaki would have them share a bed in the first place before walking out of the room.

"Soichiro-san should lock the door before he leaves." Soichiro apologized as he quickly shoved the key into the lock and turned it to the right, feeling flustered about the entire situation. He would have to explain to his wife why the medication was suddenly missing from the bathroom without revealing that Light was bound to the world's three best detectives. Soichiro was definitely not looking forward to that.

L looked down at Light and sighed with an impassive face before gently grabbing the teen's shoulder and roughly shook him awake. Light glared at L for a moment, and then at the proffered pill in the detective's palm. He childishly shook his head no.

"It will make Raito-kun feel better," at this Light looked more closely at the pill. It seemed familiar to the teen, with the first half of the capsule a Pepto-Bismol pink while the other was the traditional white. "Does Raito-kun recognize this?"

Light shied away from the pill and glared even harder at L, scooting away from the detective. "No," he snapped, his eyes locked onto the pill once more.

L felt his lips twitch with annoyance, "Does Raito-kun wish to remain a child forever?"

Light thought it over before snatching the pill and swallowing it dry. He choked for a moment and L handed him a glass of water (conveniently) sitting on the bedside table. Light drank it down happily, a few drops falling out of his mouth and dripping down his chin: droplets of water that he didn't bother to wipe away before he attached himself back to L's side and settled in for more sleep. He was uneasy about tomorrow's pill since he wouldn't remember the rest of the day but he was willing to risk it in order to get...back...to...normal... ...

L watched Light sleep peacefully next to him before he heard a shuffling near the window and felt something brush his arm. When he glanced over he saw a creature staring at him, huge mouth turned up into a smile while its beady eyes watched them.

"You aren't freaking out?" the creature seemed amused, "That's unusual, no wonder Raito likes ya."

"Hn," he stared at the creature, a hand instinctively crept up and into Light's hair.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk," the thing laughed dryly, its' mismatched nostrils flaring with his breathing, "You are amusing! My name's Ryuuk by the way, Shinigami is my profession."

"What does Ryuuk the Death God want?"

"Eh?" he blinked for a moment before laughing that dry laugh of his. "I'm here to tell ya that Light-kun was Kira."

L felt his heart slow, felt the tresses of hair beneath his hand, the warm body pressing against his: the body of his friend, the body of his enemy.

"Was?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm despite the tumult of emotions going on in his head.

"Yeah, was. He don't even remember it, me being his controller and all that nonsense. Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk."

"Why is Ryuuk telling me this?"

"'Cause I felt like it." He laughed again and L wondered what was so funny. "When I was controlin' Raito he looked so much more…uh…cynical! Yeah, that's the word. Now he looks like a lil kid; so funny." He flew into the room and L wanted to recoil, the thing stunk of decaying meat and rotting fruit. "Back when he had the power of my notebook he practically bossed me around. Naturally the Death Note won in his little arguments of what's right and wrong or whatever." The Shinigami looked around the room as if searching for something, "You got any apples around here?"

L shook his head no, "There must be a real reason why Ryuuk is telling me this."

"Yeah, you're pretty per...perceptive, ain't ya?" he 'hyuk'ed some more, "Well Raito told me that he was done, that he was turning himself in and all that nonsense. I didn't want him to but he ignored me up until the very end." He sniffed around the room, hovering here and there, presumably looking for apples. "I got bored of watching him in the cell you stuck him in so I took away my Death Note, erasing his memories and removing my influences over him." He sniffed all the way up to the bed where he took an extra large inhale right next to Light, "He smells sick."

"Ryuuk has yet to explain why he is telling me all this."

"Weeelll, it's 'cause Raito-kun asked me to 'oh so politely' before I took away his memories. He got pretty sadistic under my care, hyuk hyuk hyuk."

"What will Ryuuk do now, since he has told me what was needed to know?"

"I'ma go and make my new Kira do some more killing. When Raito-kun gets all better tell him I said 'hi'!" the Shinigami turned and launched out of the room without another word.

And L had a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay people, there's gonna be some lemony goodness in this so, don't read if you don't like gay sex.

_

* * *

_

He's Kira, but he was controlled by someone else. He killed all those people, but now someone else is killing them. Should I go after the new Kira or continue pursuit of the old?

Ryuuzaki was thinking again.

Really.

Really.

Hard.

It was the second day of Light taking his meds and the teen had come to adore Ryuuzaki, following him everywhere, commenting everything with monosyllable words, and making a mess of everything he tried to eat. Ryuuzaki hadn't had a single slice of cake all to himself since Light had...changed. And it was driving him crazy.

Ryuuzaki felt his eye twitch when Light informed him that he was 'hungie and wanna eat'.

Ryuuzaki ignored him, snatching his phone from its place beside his laptop and—holding it in his two-fingered way—he called Soichiro quickly. He held the phone a little away from his face and spoke without greeting, "How long did Soichiro-san say Ra...Yagami-kun would be like this?"

_"Why? Did something happen?"_ the man sounded worried and Ryuuzaki almost sighed with exasperation.

"Yagami-kun is fine, he's just..."

"Ryuu," Light glared at him, "Why are you talk to the black thing?"

_"That's wonderful to hear!" _Soichiro elaborated when Ryuuzaki asked him why he was happy about Light being an imbecile. _"Raito didn't reach the talking phase until just before he took his last pill. Maybe he's almost cured..."_

"Maybe, I must go, Soichiro-san, Yagami-kun is getting annoyed."

_"You are going to let him dictate you like that?"_

"Does Soichiro-san remember a time when Yagami-kun would pitch fits?"

_"Yeah, but they were never that..."_ the man stopped talking when loud wails were heard from the other line, the wails of Light not getting his way.

It was kind of scary.

"Goodbye Soichiro-san and thank you." Ryuuzaki hung up the phone and held it in Light's face, "There, I'm done."

"Yay!!" he smiled and Ryuuzaki frowned; Light was easy to placate and all but his childish behavior was beginning to remind him of every other human being on the planet to ever grace him with their presence. "Raito wants to be normal..." the detective looked at Light with shock, his eyes barely showing the emotion at all and Light frowned at him. "What?"

"Raito-kun wants something that he can have in a few days," Ryuuzaki shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time, only two more hours before he took his nighttime pill and was amnesiaphied by the wonderful thing.

"But Raito wants it now," he looked over as the TV switched to the news where a tape was playing in which another of Kira's victims died. "Kira..." he whispered, looking intently at the screen as the man grasped his chest, his eyes bulging out of his sockets with horror and pain.

This was the first time that Light had taken an interest in the TV for all that Ryuuzaki knew and the way the teen was looking at the plasma screen made him put his thumb in his mouth and chew on the pad with thought. "What does Raito-kun think of Kira?"

Light didn't even take his eyes from the TV, "Kira is like a...m...mar..." he looked helplessly at Ryuuzaki and the detective suggested the first word that came to mind.

"A martyr," in some sick way things clicked in Ryuuzaki's head: Kira was trying to rid the world of criminals by killing them, scaring people more then the judicial system ever could because there was no way out. Once you committed a crime against another human being you were dead, you might as well have signed your own death certificate so it would seem to be a perfect system. And others might follow his example when he fell, whether they had the same means as Kira or not.

There were signs of it already, people cheering on Kira, Kira getting his own TV shows, fanfiction, and so much more. What if an enthusiastic Kira lover decided they were going to help his cause by their own methods? What if a hundred people did, or a thousand? What if the entire world took up the cry of justice and took it into their own hands?

"Yeah, a martyr," Light smiled, "I always want to be a martyr, always want to do some good for every one," and then the smile died as his words became more sure and non monosyllabic, "But judging someone like that, someone that might be innocent is just wrong. No one should have that power 'cept for Shinigami."

Light's words perplexed Ryuuzaki but he didn't mention it, "Sou desu ka?" (_"Is that so?"_)

"Yeah," Light looked away from the TV and smiled at Ryuuzaki, "But that doesn't mean the next Kira will be so bad."

* * *

L was staring at Light who was sleeping peacefully next to him. In a couple of minutes he would awaken the teen/child and would give him his morning pill.

He had a plan.

A very devious plan too.

You see L was going to do what he needed to do while Light was not going to remember a thing so that way he would never have to do anything like that with him again and he would be able to lock Light away without having any regrets. Shaking the teen awake, which was custom, he handed him the Pepto-Bismol pink pill and a glass of milk. Light smiled at L who just stared at him, waiting for him to go back to sleep. It was really early in the morning so Light wouldn't bother to stay awake.

...

Two minutes passed.

...

Five minutes passed.

...

Twelve minutes passed.

...

L glanced anxiously at the clock often, counting down the seconds, his stomach knotting in nervous fear and exhilaration.

...

Nineteen minutes passed...

...

Only on minute left before he would...

...

The clock read 3:20 when L suddenly awoke Light and the teen stared blearily at him, his eyes half-lidded in an attempt to stay awake and go back to sleep at the same time.

"Nani...?"

L thought it was extremely cute how Light slurred his words. "Would you like to play a game, Raito?"

"Game?"

"Yes, would you?"

Light pondered for but a moment; "Sure!" he seemed drunk, or high, a side effect of the medicine trying to bring Raito's mind back to his current age. He would be stuck in a limbo for the next couple of hours while his mind tried to decide which way it would go for the day.

L smiled lazily, sitting up and he watched Light mimic him. He touched the teen's face with his fingers gently, leaving them there until Light reacted. The brunette pushed his face into L's hand eagerly, like a kitten. L stroked his face for a moment before grabbing his cheeks tenderly with both of his hands and pulling Light's face to his. He paused, watching Light's reaction to their faces being so close but the teen did something to shock L. You see, Light leaned forward and kissed L briefly on the lips.

"Is this the game you wanted to play, Ehru?"

L was shocked for two reasons: Light had called him L and Light knew what he wanted. "Yes, partially..."

"There is more to the game of course," Light said, his innocent eyes shinning with worry, "But I don't like all parts of the game."

L felt his curiosity rise, kicking the ass of his horny dick, "What parts doesn't Raito-kun like?"

Light withdrew from L, pulling his legs up as he rested his chin atop his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. They were both silent for a long time, "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Uncle wouldn't like it if everyone found out about his game..."

_Uncle?_ "Sure, Raito-kun, I won't tell."

He looked shrewdly at L, wondering if he could really trust him. "I didn't like it when Uncle made me play the game with his friends cause they were always rough and...and they always played too hard...and..." Light's eyes were dull with the memory and he tried to pull his legs even tighter against himself.

"Raito-kun," L put his hand upon Light's head and the teen almost freaked out on him.

"No," he whispered, "I didn't like those games at all." His voice was deadly calm and it worried L.

"We don't have to play any games that you don't want to." Light looked cautiously at L before leaning toward him again. He did nothing this time, just sat there and waited for L to make a move. "I would like to know what Raito-kun doesn't want me to do." now L was worried about triggering an attack from Light.

"As long as it is just you I don't really mind." Light waited a moment, "I haven't told anyone about Uncle, ever. They tried to get it out of me but I wouldn't risk it, Uncle was still visiting back then... I might have told them while I was like this..." he pouted, trying to put the words together, "While I was as I am now, but I just kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't tell and risk Uncle's anger."

"What did he do to you?" L felt the unfamiliar tingle of anger burning him and he didn't understand why. He _knew _Light was Kira, he _knew _this was his biggest enemy yet here he was, trying to seduce him and pump him for information about his past at the same time.

Light had stayed by his side when he had been in the hospital even though he'd had complete freedom; Light had not tried to kill him, he had not tried to run, he had sat diligently by his side until he _knew_ L was going to live. Some repayment...

"I don't like thinking about it..." he glanced at L momentarily before he concentrated once again upon the bed. "I didn't even like doing it...he chocked me a lot with his..."

"Raito-kun does not need to go into details." L's face was beat red with anger and his fists were clenched at his sides, "What is your uncle's name?"

"No."

"Tell me, Raito."

"Are you going to make me tell you like he used to make me touch him and how he used to force himself on me?"

L recoiled as if he had been struck, "I am not a pedophile nor a rapist."

"Did you ask me if you could touch my body while you touched yourself?"

There was an awkward pause, neither male ready to surrender and yet how could L argue with that?

"Will there be no changing Raito's mind on this matter?"

"No."

"Then that is that." L stood, ready to leave and just go out and do...something. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do but he couldn't stand another moment with this childish Light and expect to ever take him seriously again.

"Didn't you want to play?"

L paused at the door; unsure which idea would be better: staying with Light or getting something sweet to eat. He looked at Light, his eyes tracing over the teen's body with want. His sweet tooth could wait.

Light stood from the bed, watching L as his hands unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. When the adult didn't move light continued, his eyes never leaving L as he removed his shirt, sliding the soft material off his shoulders and walking up to L with a smirk on his face. L reached out, his hand gently trembling as he touched soft tan skin...

* * *

AN: Okay, **you** have the power to decide what happens next. I need one (just **one** mind you) reveiw telling me you want them to have sex in the next chappie and, BAM, it shall be done. If no one reveiws as such by the time i start writing the next chappter then i suppose the sex scene will come at a later date...

i know, I'm evil


End file.
